


s

by rachelfitzy (mikeyluke)



Series: the line between good and bad is easy to break [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: ALOT of cumming, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Coming In Pants, M/M, Overstimulation, Sad Calum, guilty Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyluke/pseuds/rachelfitzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Calum gave Ashton a boner right before a concert, Ashton wanted revenge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	s

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time writing anything and im really nervous so be nice if there are any errors. also this will all be in Calums pov unless i say otherwise. :-)

"You have been such a tease all day Calum, and now your gonna pay!" Ashton was screaming at me, he was so pissed."I cant believe you would give me a boner right before a concert! And then during the concert you had to keep shaking your ass at me! At tomorrow nights concert you're going to pay!" After that he shoved me down on the couch and left the room to take a shower, but today he locked the door. it was the first time he's showered alone the whole tour.

-THE NEXT DAY-

I'm so worried about what Ashton is going to do at the concert. I can't figure out for the life of me what is going to happen. Ashton had been out shopping all day, who knows what he was getting. Just then the door slammed open and Ashton walked in with several bags. "Baby! are you still mad at me for yesterday? I promise i will do anything to make it up to you! I'm so sorry!" I pleaded because i wanted him to forgive me so much. Ashton scowled at me, "Don't worry Calum, you will definitely pay for last night. And stop fucking screaming in my ear!" He walked straight over to his bunk and got in. I silently cried because he always calls me baby, sugar, or even cal when hes mad, but never Calum.

As we were moving into our hotel rooms, Ashton and i in the first and Luke and Michael in the second, Ashton walked up to me, "Sweetheart, I really overreacted and and you wont get punished. I'm sorry baby." I had trouble believing it at first but then Ashton placed a gentle kiss on my lips and i completely forgot about it to focus on Ashton. He started grinding on me as we started kissing harder. Ashton tapped my hip twice, so i broke off his mouth and worked on getting my clothes off. As soon as i got my skinny jeans off, he pushed me down so i was laying on the bed. I was only wearing my boxers while he was fully clothed.

Ashton reached down and peeled off my boxers, as if he was reading my mind, and started grinding down even harder then before. I could feel the heat in my stomach grow as his jean covered cock ground down on my bare one. I was embarrassed to say it, but i had to, "FUCK... Ash- Ash I think i-im gonna... SHIT... i'm g-gonna come..."As soon as the words were out of my mouth he stopped. Even though it was embarrassing i let out a long whine and immediately flushed even more red, if it was possible. My cock was bright red and leaking everywhere, there was a wet patch at the front of Aston's jeans and i couldn't tell who it was from. "Don't move at all baby, ill be right back."Ash stated then went over to his side of the room and pulled out the bag he got when he was shopping. "I have a surprise for you and just so you know, i don't quite forgive you for last night," Ash spoke quickly, with a smirk on his face.

He reached into the bag and pulled out a jet black butt plug, a matching cock ring, and some lube, but i could tell there was still more in the bag. Ash told me to lie on my back and then he walked over while holding the cock ring. I was terrified of what he was going to do. He pushed it down to the base of my cock and then walked back over to the bag to get the putt plug and lube. He coated 3 of his fingers with lube and told me to lie on my stomach. The friction of the bed sheets against my aching cock was so wonderful i couldn't help but moan.

Ashton slowly circled my hole with his first finger until i relaxed, then. I cried out and jerked back, so Ash pushed down on my back to keep me still, but all that did what create friction on my aching cock. I screamed in pleasure as he added a third finger and stopped pressing on my back. I started pathetically humping the bed, trying to release even though i know i couldn't. 

Ashton leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Look at you, you're so pathetically horny that you're humping a bed for pleasure. i should take a video of this so everyone knows how much of a slut you actually are. But don't worry, everyone will find out tonight." at his words i couldn't help but release a high pitched whine." Ashton laughed in my face, "You love this, don't you?" He pulled his fingers out which caused my to whine, put then he was pushing in the butt plug and i screamed out loud when it was fully in and on my prostate.

"Don't worry sweetie, there's still more coming," Ashton whispered with a twinkle in his eye, "I know how much you love blowjobs so i will treat you to one!" At those words it finally clicked into my head what was going to happen. He turned my so i was laying on my back and started kitten licking the head very carefully.


End file.
